1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly to a PCB with differential transmission lines.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many PCBs include differential transmission lines arranged in signal layers of the PCBs. When a pair of differential transmission lines needs to bypass voids, or connect to connection points, such as pads and golden fingers, with irregular structures, the space between the pair of differential transmission lines may change. However, the space between the pair of differential transmission lines is related to the impedance. When the space between the pair of differential transmission lines changes, the impedance of each pair of differential transmission lines will be changed accordingly, which may lead to the impedance of the pair of differential transmission lines becoming mismatched, thereby, affecting integrity of signal transmitted on the pair of differential transmission lines.